


Pen and Paper

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [81]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation of 'Words'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 37





	Pen and Paper

Error glances down at the pen and paper he had stolen from a universe.

Picking it up with his left hand he began to write:

[dear whoever finds this.] Error frowns at the words he had written, then crossed them out.

[dear future destroyer.] Again the glitch crossed them out, then just picks up the paper and tosses it to one side.

[dear sans.] Error blinks, '*it will be another sans right?' he thinks, shaking his skull he continues.

[i am error. the destroyer. guardian destruction and rebirth. i destroy useless. broken. sometimes i patch them. update them. or strengthen their codes.]

Error sighs, wondering if this sounded good enough.

[since you have made your way here. it can only mean one thing. you are the next guardian. and i am no more.]

The glitch glances around, worried that someone might see him... of course, he was alone in this place, the Anti-Void.

[you will be hated. ya will be hunted. and die many times. your states will never fade. even if forgiveness is given. your love will continue to raise. and become a real destroyer.]

Error blinks, staring down dully at the paper and tighten his grip on the pen. Then he starts again.

[because one day. your love will reach a place where no monster should go. until death is the only answer.]

The ERROR pauses, thinking hard what to write next.

[i have reached that place. and now at a point where i should leave. please take over. if ya here. that means ya have the right to take my role in the multiverse... yours. error.]

Error finishes there, he places the pen down and glances towards the Void- it was the only way to save his multiverse from himself. After he ate, slept and became healthy, he was so strong that he blow Ink away, surprising them both.

Error would never forget that shocked expression on Ink's face, his question marks in their blinking sockets.

Standing up he makes his way only to the portal staring into the blackness. Then taking a step, he began one with this multiverse, spending himself across time and space, knowing all and knowing nothing.

ERROR was lost- only a pen and piece of paper was proof of his existence, it was laced with DETERMINATION, so it could not be erased.


End file.
